bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynne Lynexia (Lyn Lyn)
Lynne, a halfbreed living in the West District of Town, taking up residence in an abandoned building, chooses to live in solutude. Leaving only to get food, new clothes, and other supplies. Born from a demon and a human, she doesn't fit your typical halfbreed, her body is deformed, the most obvious feature being her large, red left arm. Due to her appearance and poison, she prefers to stay away from humans, not wanting to hurt anyone just by being near them. Once the sunset, she takes to thievery in order to get food and clothes, she hasn't gained a good reputation in Town, however few have seen her face to face outside in Town. While she can friendly, she stays away from crowded, populated areas, staying in an abandoned apartment complex on the top floor. She doesn't get many visitors, but those who come to her room are ordered to wear some protective equipment, like a gasmask or something to keep them from getting poisoned. Demon Biology Being a halfbreed, one would expect her to be stronger than a human, this is not the case for Lynne. She has a weak body and not too much stamina, on her best days she is at the same level as a average human; she believes that it is either because she is a product of two beings that shouldn't have had a child together or that it's because her human biology isn't immune to the poison that her demon biology creates. Seeing this as a hurdle to get over, she tries her best to be up and about, despite her poor body. Her biggest strength however, is her poison. Able to produce it in a form of a gas emitted from her mouth or pores in her arm, as well as a liquid, the poison can bring even the toughest fighters down. Attacking an opponents muscles, it takes time to have any horrible effects, but can still be debilitating if used right. The biggest flaw however, is that if one is able to get out of the poison cloud of gas before they breath it in, they won't risk getting it into their system. That and they have to stay in the poison cloud for the effects to worsen to Stage 3. She doesn't enjoy using the poison on people, viewing it as more of a curse. If someone threatens her, she will use her claws or try to run away. Effects of the poison: -Immediate exposure: Sore throat, slight drowsiness, gagging -After seconds of exposure: Muscles pains, coughing, headache/vertigo, lose of stamina -Roughly 20 minutes of exposure: Poison moves onto the internal organs, leading to vomiting, cramps, trouble breathing, worsened effects of Stage 2. -Roughly an hour of exposure: Poison affects the heart, leading to a irregular heart beat and possibly death. Along with her poison, her left arm is able to stretch great lengths, coming with the lack of bones it is immune to being crushed or held easily. If it is severed, she can regenerate it in minutes time. Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Patches